Freeport
History Foundation Founded in February of 2012, Freeport is a suburban town located to the South of New York City, and the first town on the server. It originally consisted of only the Vacation House, a lakeside property that acted as the personal home of Nick, Chris, and Jeremy. However, when the 2012 Factory was built, it was decided that a residential area was needed to give the workers a place to live. Construction began with the paving of Branch Ave., but as Freeport originally occupied a snow biome, it was realized that falling snow would constantly cover the roads. To combat this, Nick and Chris created the standard road design that would be used throughout the server, which consisted of a 7-block width with glowstone down the middle to melt snow. The first houses were re-creations of Nick and Chris's real-world personal homes. Soon, other houses were built, and when Branch was full, other streets were created. Within weeks, Freeport was a sizeable town with several notable businesses beyond the factory for which it was built, including the Coral House, a gas station, and McDonald's. A town hall was built, which contains a town meeting space and a court room. The Admins appointed Mayor Andrew Hardwick to lead the town, which he does from his cage in the lobby. With the forests of Montauk to the East, the Admins knew that the logical expansion was North. As such, the Freeport Sign was erected facing North, so as to be visible from what would become New York City. '' 2012 Factory Massacre In early May of 2012, the workers of the 2012 Factory rioted against unsafe working conditions and lack of pay. The Admins responded harshly, locking the doors and setting fire to the factory. More than a hundred workers were killed. Employee Max Lopez was the only survivor, as he was working on the upper level of the factory at the time of the massacre. Out of remorse, the Admins built a monument atop the ice outside the factory, as a memorial to the lives lost. The colossus depicted a factory worker burning in an eternal flame. The statue was destroyed on 9/11. 9/11 With the exception of The Montauk House, Freeport was the only part of the server to survive 9/11. However, it was not unaffected. Many homes were destroyed, as well as the police station, water tower, radio station, lighthouse, and the monument to the Factory Massacre. The rest still exists today as one of the few remnants of the Old Server. Post-9/11 With the destruction of the police station, anarchy reigned in Freeport. Enraged rioters stormed town hall and took Mayor Hardwick hostage, rigging his cage with explosives. The village remained in a state of chaos for months, until The Second Coming, when The Admins returned to Freeport and lifted it from its foundations. They brought it to the location of the new city, where villagers were shocked by the sight of a new World Trade Center, much larger than the one before. The citizens of Freeport rallied together with Mayor Hardwick and the Admins to create a new town. Soon, the village was rebuilt, larger than before, with many new notable structures. Admin Chris Hassell took on an unofficial, unappointed role of Lord of the village, to the confusion and annoyance of town hall. On June 30th, 2013, he constructed a personal home, Monarch Manor, atop the mountain overlooking Freeport. Klan Presence Freeport is notable for its vicious, though mostly dormant, cell of the Ku Klux Klan. Said to be headquartered in the woods on the Southwest side of town, few villagers dare seek them out. Those that do never return. Though unfounded, rumors have spread of a network of tunnels underground, which the Klan use to travel in secret. On the night of April 9th, 2012, a fire raged through the Coral House. Responders were able to stop the blaze before it destroyed the building completely, but the first-floor ballroom sustained significant damage. Police suspect the Klan of being involved, as a known white supremacist was seen leaving shortly after the fire was extinguished. The Klan seems to have survived 9/11, as it has still been seen operating long afterwards. Notable Landmarks The Vacation House The Vacation House is notable for being the first structure on the server. It acted as the personal home of Nick, Chris and Jeremy, who is himself notable as the first villager. It has two bedrooms, a loft, an underwater viewing chamber, a Jew gold room, and a bunker that extends deep beneath the surface. Though rarely used and practically abandoned these days, that doesn't stop the occasional villager from wandering inside to explore. 2012 Factory ''Built - February, 2012 Located next to the Vacation House, the 2012 Factory is the first of the annual factories. It employs many villagers from Freeport, and remains in use today producing whatever the village needs. It is the site of the 2012 Factory Massacre, in which hundreds of workers were killed following a riot. Standing-Man Monument Built - February, 2012 A gold cross and raging fire mark the memorial dedicated to the site where admin Nick Scalamandre stood for days, until he died and went to hell. Freeport Cemetary Built - February, 2012 Created to hold the bodies of dead factory workers, it contains many recognizable names. In 2015, it was acquired by Father Gabriel's church. Notable corpses include: ''-Fabio (2012-2012)'' ''-The Lopez Family'' ''-Mr. Needles'' ''-LIRR Tester 1 (1995-2012)'' ''-LIRR Tester 2 (1996-2012)'' Rarity's House Built - Summer 2013 Home of a rich fashion-designing pony, this estate is the jewel of Branch Ave. Monarch Manor Built - June 30th, 2013 The personal home of admin Chris Hassell, it is a gothic castle perched atop the mountain overlooking Freeport. He enjoys inviting guests over to sit in his library, where he pretends to be a ghost and haunts them from his secret passage. Town Hall Built - March, 2012 Home of the Freeport local government, this brick structure awes with its rooftop lava fountain. It is here that town meetings are held, as well as criminal trials in the courtroom across the hall. Mayor Andrew Hardwick lives in the cage in the lobby. The Coral House Built - March, 2012 This grand lakeside structure is where the elite of Freeport host their elaborate parties. Notable for its grand ballroom, its exclusive nature has made it a point of contention among residents. In April of 2012, it was the target of an arson attempt that destroyed its ballroom, with the Ku Klux Klan being suspected of starting the fire. Freeport Memorial Library Built - June, 2014 Though Freeport's populace are mostly illiterate, the library is one of the largest structures in town. Many citizens report a creepy vibe from the childrens' section, and rumors persist of hidden rooms, though no evidence of this has been brought to light. Notable Residents Andrew Hardwick - Mayor Tina Scalamandre Claudia Hassell Rarity - Pony Martin-ez - Name Nazi John F. Kennedy - Former President Max Lopez - Son of George Lopez and sole survivor of the 2012 Factory Massacre Tree Sheep - Victim of deforestation Shaunellaqueesha